ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Animal Life
Animal Life is an American animated crossover comedy series created by Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust and produced by Disney Television Animation, Warner Bros. Animation and DreamWorks Animation Television, premiering on Netflix on April 22, 2017. Plot The series is hosted by Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Joey Kangaroo, and follow antropomorphic animals living in a animalian metropolis named Animalsville. It consists of various segments, such as: * The Misadventures of Mickey and Minnie: it follows Mickey and Minnie Mouse in different jobs. * Bugs, Daffy and Porky: shorts starring the best friend trio from Looney Tunes. * The A.N.I.M.A.L.S. Files: shorts about the secret agency A.N.I.M.A.L.S. and its secret agents Secret & Penny Squirrel, Morocco Mole, the Kangaroos and Perry the Platypuss fighting crime. * The Donald Show: a talk-show hosted by Donald Duck. * Spike and Tyke: the misadentures of Spike and his son Tyke. * Warners Madness: the Warner Siblings (Yakko, Wakko, and Dot) return to wreak havoc and also driving more people crazy. * segement: TBD * The Animal Thieves: a group of burglars led by Yogi Bear who try to commit crimes without any success. * The Rash: a reinvention of Goofy as a speed-powered superhero. * Largurucho's Misadventures: TBD * The Powersquirrel Girls: a reinvention of The Powerpuff Girls as crime-fighting squirrels. * Mystery, Inc.: a segment starring Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc. gang; Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma (all reimagined as animals) as crime-solving detectives. * Lego's Place: Lego, Wag and Rose own a restaurant. * Animal Network: a spoof of TV news shows with Wile E. as a newscaster, trying to give serious news, but always without success. This segment is mostly 12-minute wraparounds. * segement: TBD * The Hillbilly Bears: A situation comedy about the Rugg family of hillbilly bears consisting of Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shag Rugg. * Wacky Races: Based on the Hanna-Barbera popular cartoon, it follows most of the main cast racing against each other in various road rallies around the world, with each driver hoping to win the title of the "World's Wackiest Racer". Like Animal Network, this segment is mostly 12-minute wraparounds. * Hijitus and Monica: a reimagining of Hijitus (reimagined as a mouse) and Monica's Gang (all reimagined as rabbits) as Rocky and Bullwinkle-esque adventurers who have to save the world from Professor Neurus (reimagined as a weasel). * segement: TBD * The Perils of Minerva Mink: a reimagining of The Perils of Penelope Pitstop; The Goat Kids have to protect Minerva Mink from a masked villain named the Wicked Goat (played by Mr. Goat), who is after her inheritance. * Bugs' Stories: Bugs tells parodies of well-known literature classics. * The Worldwide Mysteries: a reinvention of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries with Dipper and Mabel Pines (both reimagined as beavers), Sylvester, Tweety, Snooper and Blabber traveling around the world to solve crimes. * Animalsville Stories: a series of vignettes who highlights a day in the life of some Animalsville residents. Unlike the other segments, it has no specific main characters, since it shows different characters, but with some reappearing in most episodes. Characters Main The Misadventures of Mickey and Minnie ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky The A.N.I.M.A.L.S. Files The Donald Show Spike and Tyke Warners Madness Tom, Jerry and Droopy The Misadventures of Mickey and Minnie The Animal Thieves The Rash Larguirucho's Misadventures The Powersquirrel Girls Mystery, Inc. Lego's Place Animal Network The Hillbilly Bears Hijitus and Monica The Perils of Minerva Mink The Worldwide Mysteries Supporting The Misadventures of Mickey and Minnie Bugs, Daffy and Porky The A.N.I.M.A.L.S. Files Warners Madness Tom, Jerry and Droopy The Misadventures of Mickey and Minnie The Animal Thieves The Rash The Powersquirrel Girls Mystery, Inc. Hijitus and Monica The Perils of Minerva Mink The Worldwide Mysteries Villains The A.N.I.M.A.L.S. Files Warners Madness The Rash The Powersquirrel Girls Mystery, Inc. Hijitus and Monica The Perils of Minerva Mink The Worldwide Mysteries Other characters Voice cast Recurring gags Classic Original Episodes Trivia * This series is considered non-canon for almost all of the properties represented in the series. * The series shares animation as Warner Bros.' ''Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes''.